Danger!
by JJ Ichiro
Summary: "Kami-sama, tolong aku ... "/"Sayang, barusan aku bermimpi dikejar angsa. "/"Hah? "/ "Mungkin tak masalah bagimu, namun tidak bagiku. Semua itu berawal ... " / yosh! Silahkan mampir di fic saya /
Disclaimer 'NARUTO'

Belong to

Masashi Kishimoto

Story belong to JJ Ichiro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning! Ooc, typo, alur berantakan, eyd diragukan dan lain-lainnya mohon dimaklumi. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari sekuat yang Ia bisa. Sebisa mungkin wanita bersurai pink itu tak mau menoleh ke belakang dimana sang musuh masih gencar mengejarnya. Deru napasnya yang memburu menemaninya dibarengi hentakan kakinya yang terus berlari.

Ia takut. Sungguh Sakura begitu takut, bulir-bulir keringatnya menghiasi wajah dan lehernya tanpa menyempatkan untuk mengusapnya. Sakura tak peduli, sekarang yang harus Ia lakukan adalah berlari sekencang-kecangnya dari kejaran para musuhnya.

" _Kami-sama_ tolong aku ... " lirih Sakura ketakutan. Ia masih berlari melewati komplek perumahan. Takut-takut Sakura mencoba menoleh ke belakang dimana sang musuh masih mengejarnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

Sakura meraih beberapa ranting pohon yang tak sengaja Ia temukan di jalan lalu melemparnya ke arah musuh di belakangnya.

 **Srakk'**

Seketika Sakura berjengit. Bukannya takut, musuhnya tampak begitu marah dan semakin gencar mengejarnya pasca Sakura melempar beberapa ranting ke arah musuh. Sakura pun kembali berlari cepat dan berbelok di gang kecil. Ia mengatur napasnya sebentar kemudian bersembunyi di balik drum yang tak terpakai. Iris hijau teduhnya bergerak gelisah mengamati keberadaan musuhnya.

"Sepertinya aman, " batinnya, saat Ia tak melihat keberadaan musuhnya. Sakura memegang dada kirinya dimana jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Ia kembali mengatur napasnya agar stabil. Baru saja Sakura bernapas lega, Ia melihat bayangan di atasnya. Sakura mendongak dan benar saja, musuhnya siap menerjangnya dengan kedua sayapnya yang mengepak.

Sakura melebarkan matanya, tak ada waktu lagi untuk menyelamatkan diri dari musuhnya yang kini menyeringai penuh kemenangan menatapnya. Sakura ketakutan, tubuhnya seketika gemetaran dengan iris matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Tak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan selain berteriak penuh ketakutan.

"Kyaaaa! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHH! " Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Gerakannya yang spontan membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya turun hingga perut. Ia menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir di dahinya. Ia baru saja bermimpi buruk.

"Cuma mimpi ... " batinnya haru.

Tap.

Sakura menoleh begitu lampu tidurnya menyala. Dan menemukan sang suami yang menatapnya dengan mata menyipit menahan kantuk. Pria itu mengucek matanya seraya bangun dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, kenapa berteriak? Mengagetkan saja, " ujar pria berdarah Uchiha tersebut.

Sakura menatapnya sebentar kemudian tanpa babibu lagi Ia menghambur memeluk sang suami, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke sempat terkejut namun setelahnya Ia balas memeluk Sakura. Lengan kekarnya terulur mengusap surai pink istrinya. "Tubuhmu sedikit gemetar, apa yang terjadi? " kata Sasuke khawatir.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya menunduk dengan iris matanya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah dan jemarinya yang mulai memilin selimut. Sasuke diam menunggu Sakura berbicara. Pria berwajah tampan itu menahan mati-matian kantuknya demi sang istri yang masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Iris hitam Sasuke bahkan sempat melirik jam tepat di samping lampu tidur yang masih menunjukkan jam dua dini hari.

"Sayang ... barusan aku bermimpi dikejar angsa. "

"Hah? " Sasuke melongo mendengarnya. "Kupikir kau bermimpi buruk. " lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Memang. Aku bermimpi buruk dikejar angsa. Mereka mengejarku dengan suara cemprengnya. " terang Sakura.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. "Jadi ... teriakanmu barusan karena bermimpi dikejar angsa? " ujar Sasuke setengah tak percaya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke tertawa namun Ia urungkan begitu mendapati raut ketakutan di wajah istrinya. Sasuke meraih tisu di meja dekat lampu tidur kemudian mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahi Sakura. "Astaga, kau bahkan sampai berkeringat seperti ini. "

"A-aku takut sekali, " gumam Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Melihat wajah Sakura yang ingin menangis, Sasuke segera merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, itu cuma mimpi ... " hiburnya. Mengusap-usap punggung sang istri.

"Haus, " rengek Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya kemudian beranjak meraih air putih dan menyerahkan pada Sakura. Pria itu menerima kembali air minum yang sudah Sakura minum setengahnya dan meletakkannya di meja rias Sakura.

"Sudah. Sekarang bobo yuk, " ajak Sasuke sembari menarik selimutnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan tidur, aku takut mimpi itu datang lagi. Angsa itu pasti datang ke dalam mimpiku lagi, yah aku yakin itu. " ucap Sakura was-was.

Entah kenapa setiap Sakura berucap angsa ingin rasanya Sasuke tertawa namun Ia mencoba menahannya. "Tidak akan. Ada aku di sini. " Sakura hanya meliriknya tanpa berkata apapun. Sasuke menghela napas pelan kemudian meraih telapak tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

"Itu hanya mimpi sayang. Tak perlu takut karena itu hanya bunga tidur. Makanya, sebelum tidur baca do'a du- "

"Sudah ko' aku selalu baca do'a sebelum tidur. " potong Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya. Mungkin kau kelelahan atau terbawa suasana mungkin. Ayolah, kau harus tidur. Ini masih petang dan besok kau juga harus bertugas di rumah sakit kan? " Sakura terdiam dan merenung.

"Nah, ayo tidur. Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kautidur. Tak perlu takut, ada aku di sini. " dengan pelan Sasuke menyuruh Sakura agar berbaring di kasur. Kali ini istri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu pun menurut karena betul juga apa kata Sasuke. Ia tak boleh begadang karena besok Ia harus melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter.

Keduanya berbaring dengan Sasuke yang berbaring menyamping menghadap Sakura. Menatap Sakura yang masih tampak gelisah. "Tak perlu takut, itukan hanya angsa. " ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh. "Mungkin tak masalah bagimu namun tidak bagiku. Semua itu berawal ... "

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback

Gadis berusia 15th itu tampak bersemangat mengeluarkan sepeda dari garasi. Hari libur tak Ia sia-siakan dengan bersepeda di pagi hari bersama sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino. Gadis yang kerap disapa Sakura itu bersepeda mengelilingi komplek perumahan kemudian berhenti sejenak di taman untuk beristirahat. Sakura menenggak minumannya yang memang tinggal setengah hingga tandas. Ia meremas botol minumnya yang telah habis kemudian iris hijau teduhnya bergerilya mencari tempat sampah. Melihat bak sampah yang tak jauh darinya, Sakura pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparnya karena Ia yakin lemparannya masuk karena sudah terbiasa.

 **Prak'**

Sakura mendengus begitu lemparannya meleset kali ini.

 **'Nngakkk!'**

Bukannya masuk dengan mulus, lemparan Sakura malah mengenai angsa yang kebetulan lewat di belakang bak sampah.

 **'Ngak!'**

Sakura berjengit begitu mendengar suara cempreng dari arah bak sampah hingga keluarlah 2 angsa putih dari sana dan berlari ke arahnya. Sontak Sakura terkejut dan berdiri begitu juga dengan Ino yang langsung menjerit. Keduanya lantas berlari terbirit-birit begitu dua angsa tersebut mengejarnya.

 **'Ngak ... 'Ngak ...**

Ternyata angsa-angsa itu tidak puas dengan mengagetkan keduanya. Angsa tersebut mengejar Sakura dan Ino hingga beberapa meter jauhnya. Karena gugup dan takut, Sakura tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan sepedanya dan jatuh tersungkur di jalanan.

 **Brak!**

Antara sakit terjatuh, panik dan takut terpatok angsa, Sakura pun menangis sekeras-kerasnya mengalahkan suara koak-koak sang angsa sembari melempari angsa-angsa tersebut dengan sepatunya. Entah takut kena lemparan sepatu Sakura, akhirnya angsa itu pun pergi menjauh. Tubuh Sakura seketika gemetaran. Beberapa orang yang mendengar tangisan Sakura berdatangan dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Dengan masih menangis tersedu-sedu Sakura menunjuk sang angsa yang berjalan menjauhinya tanpa rasa dosa. Sementara Ino bersembunyi di belakang Sakura karena ketakutan juga, bedanya Ino tak menangis.

Flashback end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pfttt, hahahaha ... " Uchiha Sasuke tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya mendengar cerita dari Sakura. Pria itu tertawa hingga matanya menyipit. Sakura mendengus kemudian memukul main-main lengan suaminya. "Jangan tertawa. " ujarnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Sasuke berdehem untuk meredam tawanya. "Maaf. Habisnya ceritamu itu membuatku tak bisa menahan tawa. Jadi itu sebabnya kamu takut angsa? Yah, aku mengerti. " ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Itu membuatku trauma setiap kali melihat angsa. Aku ketakutan. "

Sasuke mendekat dan mencium hidung Sakura pelan. "Lupakan dan kembalilah tidur. "

"Tidak bisa sayang, angsa itu masih membayang-bayangi pikiranku. " ucap Sakura frustasi. Jari-jemarinya mencabik-cabik selimutnya kesal.

Sasuke berdecak sesaat kemudian dengan secepat kilat dirinya sudah berada di atas Sakura namun tak menindihnya. Iris hitamnya menatap tepat bola mata istrinya yang tampak terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba suaminya.

"Tatap aku dan hanya pikirkan aku saja. Lihat bagaimana caraku menyentuhmu, " Sakura mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti.

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya, mengarahkan bibirnya untuk mencium dengan pelan dan penuh perasaan pipi kanan Sakura begitu juga dengan pipi kiri Sakura. Sakura sendiri tak kuasa untuk tidak menutup kedua matanya saat bibir Sasuke mengecup pipinya lembut, menikmatinya. Jemari Sasuke mengusap sayang kepala Sakura dengan tatapan mendamba dari suaminya. Istrinya itu tampak tersipu saat Sasuke menampilkan senyum mautnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap iris hijau teduh istrinya.

Wanita yang identik dengan surai merah mudanya itu kembali memejamkan matanya saat bibir suaminya mengecup kelopak matanya sayang. Sasuke memberi jarak untuk menatap wajah Sakura yang kentara sekali dihiasi semburat merah muda. "Kau menikmatinya? Wajahmu memerah, " gumam Sasuke. Tatapan matanya tampak mengarah pada bibir Sakura. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dan langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya.

Sasuke menyeringai. Lengan Sasuke terulur untuk menyingkirkan lengan Sakura yang menutupi wajah cantik istrinya. "Angsa hanya membuatmu takut, dan aku akan selalu membuatmu nyaman bersamaku. " setelahnya, Sasuke langsung menundukkan wajahnya untuk menggapai bibir hangat Sakura, menciumnya lama tanpa adanya gigitan ataupun jilatan. Hanya ciuman hangat yang sarat akan kasih sayang yang Sasuke berikan hanya untuk istrinya, Uchiha Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu. "bisik Sasuke pelan setelah menyudahi ciuman hangatnya. Sakura tampak terharu mendengarnya. Sakura tahu, tanpa Sasuke mengatakannya, Ia yakin cinta Sasuke hanya untuknya dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Sakura melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke dan menarik untuk memeluknya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sasuke. Iris hijau teduhnya tampak menutup, menikmati kulit leher halus suaminya yang menyentuh hidungnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, suamiku ... " Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Bos properti itu pun menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura agar tubuhnya tak menindih sang istri. Lengannya kembali merengkuh tubuh istrinya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah, suamimu ini akan memelukmu dan menjagamu sampai kamu tertidur. " kata Sasuke. Sakura tertawa kecil mengdengarnya, suaminya ini mencoba romantis ternyata. Mendapat pelukan hangat dari suaminya, membuat Sakura merasa terlindungi. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, mencoba menyelami alam mimpi yang indah. Sekarang Sakura tak perlu takut mimpi angsa menghampirinya karena Sasuke bersamanya. Yang akan menenangkannya saat Ia terbangun karena mimpi buruk.

" _Oyasumi, Oku-san_ ... " bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamus kecil :

Okusan : istriku.

Hanya fic kecil requst dari temen. Btw, yang mimpi angsa itu emang bner terjdi sama sy loh :v

Jd tuh, tengah malem teriak kenceng sampe dibangunin mama. Pas saya inget-inget ternyata mimpiin angsa yang ngejar mau matok kaki saya, karena takut kita teriak dong ya ... :D

Oke, sampai jumpa di fic lainnya bye-bye :*

Salam manis dari saya

JJ Ichiro.


End file.
